neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Gizumon
Gizumon is the name for three varieties of fictional monster from the Digimon franchise. It primarily appears in the Digimon Savers anime series, and comes in three varieties: Gizumon, Gizumon AT, and Gizumon XT. Their name is derived from the word "gizmo." Gizumon AT likely derives its name from the IBM Personal Computer/AT, and the Gizumon XT version from the IBM PC XT. Digivolution * Rookie - Gizumon * Champion - Gizumon AT * Ultimate - Gizumon XT Throughout the series, Gizumon are never seen de-digivolving. In the anime, Digimon Data Squad, Kurata mentions that he created the Gizumon and that they are not born from DigiEggs, although he never exactly mentions the process of creation. However, when Gizumon XT was defeated, its Digi-Egg appeared. Description The three varieties of Gizumon all have a round 'main body', with a red main eye at the center: * The standard Gizumon has spider-like appendages that it uses to crawl around. * Gizumon AT has no arms and legs, and simply floats through the air, and it has two appendages on the sides of its body that resemble wings, in addition to several cables at the base of its body. * Gizumon XT has the main body of the AT variety, but with long arms and legs, balls for a torso, and a secondary structure on the top of its head. Abilities Gizumon AT and Gizumon XT can both hover and fly. Attacks * All Gizumon can fire destructive beams of energy from their eyes, the effects of which can cause a Digimon to permanently delete rather than simply regress into a Digi-Egg. * Both Gizumon AT and Gizumon XT can manipulte the appendages on the sides of their bodies and extend them to strike their enemies. * Gizumon AT can manipulate the tentacles on the base of its body and shock its opponents. * Gizumon XT has a secondary attack where it unleashes a destructive energy wave from the upper 'eye' on its body. * Gizumon XT are also known to carry a sort of beam weapon that functions the same as their eye beams, which can also harvest the 'life energy' of their Digimon victims. Appearances Digimon Data Squad Gizumon are Digimon 'created' by Akihiro Kurata. As Gizumon are made by Kurata, they have no heart, and hence are destroyed fearlessly by members of DATS. The original (original few) Gizumon were created from the remains of captured Digimon that Kurata had experimented on. Gizumon were used for much the same purpose as before, and as 'cannon fodder' against the DATS team. Ten years before the start of the series, Akihiro Kurata used numerous Gizumon to attempt genocide on the Digital World, an act that resulted in the death of Keenan Krier's foster mother, Frigimon. Some of them were destroyed by Merukimon before Kurata escaped. Years later, Kurata developed the Gizumon AT variety, which were stronger and more durable than the original. Its first on-screen activity was to wound SaberLeomon so that he could more easily be stopped by DATS. Kurata then used it against Merukimon, and managed to Digivolve it into Gizumon XT, allowing it to easily overwhelm Marcus Damon and his comrades. However, Merukimon sacrificed himself to damage it, allowing Crowmon to destroy it. Kurata then used numerous Gizumon XT to ravage the Digital World a second time, this time to collect "Digimon life energy" for the as-yet unknown purpose (later revealed to feed that energy to Belphemon, to awaken it). Curiously, these appear all much weaker and less durable than the one that appeared earlier (against Merukimon). This is likely to be due to the fact that most of these Gizumon were destroyed by the DATS members Mega Digimon, while the one against Merukimon was faced by Ultimate Level Digimon. However, Merukimon (a Mega Digimon) was destroyed by a single shot from a Gizumon XT, while the DATS members Mega Digimon are rarely affected by direct hits from Gizumon XT. However, there are at least two instances where a DATS Digimon took a direct hit from a Gizumon XT but for different reasons were not destroyed. The first was Crowmon when the DATS returned to the Digital World for the first time after having their memories erased. Crowmon was directly hit by a Gizumon XT but merely reverted to Falcomon (Keenan's DNA charge which fueled his transformation likely acted as a shield protecting him from being destroyed). However if he had been hit as Falcomon, he would have been destroyed. The next case was ShineGreymon after Eldradimon's destruction who was struck by numerous Gizumon XT lasers. However he was not destroyed or simply reverted back to Rookie level. This could be explained by the fact that ShineGreymon's body is covered in strong armour while Merukimon and Crowmon had no such protection on them. This would give the impression that the Gizumon/AT/XT's lasers were designed to eat through Digimon's flesh but not armour coverings. This campaign culminated in Kurata using hundreds of Gizumon to merge with a giant lance (dubbed the "Gizumon Javelin." by Kurata himself), which he used to destroy the gigantic, city-carrying Digimon Eldradimon. Following ElDradimon's destruction, Kurata sent the Gizumon to hunt down any survivors of his attack on the Holy Capital. The Gizumon weren't seen again after Kurata's disappearance. See also * Akihiro Kurata Notes Category:Digimon Category:Fictional robots Category:Fictional henchmen Category:Fictional mass murderers